


Inordinately Obstinate

by rawkfemme



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: A sort of prequel to Light and Stars and Home, although both stories stand alone.





	

Kathryn Janeway was a very stubborn woman. If she had only admitted to herself sooner how much she needed this, how good this made her feel, she could have been in this state of near bliss for a lot longer. 

He had come to her in the night. A sort of shadow, moving silently, but with great purpose. Kathryn was naked and waiting and full of anticipation. His touch was hesitant at first, but emboldened by her breathy, moaning reaction. His stong fingers danced gracefully over her lithe and yearning form. She felt herself melt as he found the sensitive spots at her thigh and hip. Kathryn begged, and tried to angle where she needed him to touch her under his hand, but he resisted, urging her to be patient. Slowly his artful fingers crept north, pressing deeper, begining to grant Kathryn her peace.  Her revilrey was abruptly cut short by the crackle of her comm badge. 

"Bridge to Captian Janeway."  
"Go ahead, Commander." Kathryn sighed as she rolled over and sat up, gripping the sheet around her.  
"I know it's late, and I apologize, but we're being hailed and they insist on speaking with you."  
"Very well. I'm on my way Chakotay." Kathryn stated as she tapped the line closed. "We'll Doctor, it looks like we'll need to reschedule my massage. I appreciate your coming by so late."

Hearing Cakotay's deep and sensual voice reminded Kathryn how she'd really rather be here in her quarters with him, wrapped together in the soft cotton sheet, instead of receiving a therapeutic deep tissue massage from the obstinate EMH. Kathryn knew Chakotay would have much more creative ways to combat her tension headaches and help her relax. Plus, she already knew he gave a wonderful neck rub. She could have admitted her feelings to him and finally submit to happiness. But no, she had the crew and mission to think of, and Kathryn Janeway was a very stubborn woman.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I hate tricks, but I got this stuck in my head and had to go with it.


End file.
